The Forgotten Child
by A.N. Ray
Summary: (Kevedd) (Fantasy) It's been 4 war filled years, since Demon King Max successfully took the throne of Cul by murdering the royal family. Now the kingdoms last hope revolves around a rumor. A rumor the King's Child lives. Now Kevin Barr and his band of rebels seek the Forgotten Child of Cul.
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Child

Prologue: A Time Forgotten

 **summary:** 4 years have passed since Demon King Max took the throne of Cul. Since that tragic day filled with the murder of an entire family, war has filled the land. The only hope the Snider kingdom has is a rumor told amongst old taverns. The rumor the King's Child still lives and will bring light to the darkness that plagues the kingdom.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. I wish I did though. Nat also isn't my creation and belongs to C2ndy2c1d. I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing him. Max however, if you have read 17 you know that dick is mine.(kevedd) (fantasy AU)

 **Notes:** This is a rewrite to a story I wrote a long time ago in my youth (Forgotten Princess.) I loved the idea and story is one I have thought a lot about over the course of 9 years (that and 17. these two stories share a birthday actually) I was very new when I wrote the first story (it sucks) and would like another go. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. thank you for your time and giving my silly fanfiction a read. with love -Shin

Max walked along the wide and echoing corridor. A black cloak decorated his shoulders and danced behind him with every stride. Crimson eyes scanned the large garden that covered the courtyard of the castle. The scent of flowers filled his nostrils and his demon ears perked to the splash of fish that made their homes in the pound that decorated the garden. A sad smile graced his lips and the tall teenager let his hand run through his blond hair. his short journey was almost at an end. Max had found himself stopped in front of a large wood carved door. The crimson eyed teen took a moment to admire the detailed stories etched out in the oak before him. a huff left his lips. Max didn't like what was coming next but, his hands pushed open the doors anyway startling the small teen kept behind the door.

"Well Hello Child of Cul." Max said with a smirk as he let his eyes scan the teen before him. The Child of Cul was dressed head to toe in white robes. a large white ribbon hid bright blue eyes and also tied half of the teens long waist length dark ebony hair.

"I am now 15 years Max. I am no longer a child." The raven haired teen announced to the demon. the ribbon half hid a glare ment for Max. The demon let a chuckle escape his throat.

"No?" Max purred out in a tantalizing voice. With a quick flick of the demon's hand and he was a swirl of silky cloud resembling the galaxy. The child in white froze as a cold hand wrapped around a pale small neck. Max was now behind the King's only child. The red eyed man brought his mouth to the young ones ear with a smile.

"Should I treat you like an adult then?" The smaller of the two quickly flung out of the demon's grasp.

"Max? You are acting different." The said teen smirked and began moving towards the robe covered person. Max's hand found its place back on the others throat.

"Observant as always your highness." The demon could feel a sudden rush of fear ripple through the smaller teens body. Max let a laugh echo in the room before bringing the other in for a hard and violent kiss. as quickly as it began it ended with the demon pulling back . A rush of pain radiated from his lip. blood trickled down the crimson eyed teens lower lip and dripped off his chin. The Child of Cul had bit him. Max wanted to be mad, but this streak of rebellion The king's child had was what had stirred the demons affections for the teen. an affection he still held on to. It's what -for a while- keep him from doing what he was destined to do. Max sighed. Even with the realization that he was probably making a mistake he couldn't do it, and his grip loosened. The demon couldn't kill The king's child. Max rested his forehead on the smaller teen with a frown.

"I'm sincerely sorry little one." The teen in white relaxed his shoulder before answering.

"I forgive the kiss. I'm just not ready for that level of affection. " A sad smile replaced the demons frown as he rested his lips on the child of Cul's forehead.

"Eddward," The demon began causing the small teen to look up in fear over the use of the his real name. "I wasn't apologizing for the kiss." The demon ripped off the ribbon that hid the small teens bright vividly glowing sky eyes. The demon slid a blade he had hid in his sleeve and brought it to Eddward's forehead. With a quick motion Max cut a long winding cut from temple to temple. Blood tricked down the Child of Culs face and dripped to the floor. The demon covered his hands in the bright liquid and placed it on his own shoulder. " I swear on your blood eddward. I will do you no further harm." Max let the blood oath burn onto his skin leaving a handprint mark.

"Max, I love you... why are you doing this?" Eddward asked his tormentor. Max wiped the blood out of the small teens eyes. Sadness filled the demon. He had no answer that the Child of Cul would understand, so he didn't answer at all.

"Sleep Eddward" Max whispered before bringing their lips together once More. only this time the spell the demon had cast with Eddward's name had taking its effect on the Child of Cul. The teen couldn't fight back and his eyes fluttered shut.

The rain trickled down the Demons face as he adjusted his eyes to the fog that had found its way in the forest. Max wasn't to far from the castle's walls. he scanned his surroundings before adjusting the lump he had slung over his shoulder. a sigh escaped his throat as he looked out to the rain. his free hand unlatched the cloak he wore and with a struggle he managed to remove it one handed. he threw the cloth over the small teen that was the lump. satisfied Eddward was shielded enough from the elements he began to journey deeper into the woods. Max was alone in his thoughts. The heap of robes and cloak wouldn't wake up for another two hours. Eddward also wouldn't remember any of this or his connection to the Throne of Cul. Max would make sure of that. The demon had a powerful blood in his veins. The Forgotten blood of Sac. even though he had truly loved Eddward, Max was still the Child of Sac and it was time for him to take his rightful throne.

"Here we are Child of Cul." Max announced to the unconscious teen. The demon swirled his hand around the ground enchanting the spot he would place Eddward. once satisfied he gently placed the sleeping teen on the ground. Max looked over his handy work . his emotions swirled and his face distorted in pain. The demon could remove the memories from the last few hours. Max and the Child of Cul could be together. and that was a tempting thought. A thought he wanted so badly. But he was the Child of Sac. And he knew that very fact would crush any chance Max hand to be with Eddward happily. The demon let the realization calm his mind. tears began to mix with the raindrops that covered his face.

"Please forget. Please, please forget." Max begged the sleeping teen before sealing the spell with one last kiss. In his grief he forgot to say Eddward's name. A sad smile slid across Max's face as he took notice of his slip up.

"Someone else will be affected by my little memory curse." The Demon told Eddward as he slumbered.

"Eddward, this simple cloth will keep you safe." Max whispered running a hand across the black worn fabric he once wore. The Child of Sac forced himself from the sleeping teens side and slowly made his way back to the castle. He had already gone past the point of return. Max's heart was heavy and suddenly the weight of the world was on the demon's back. He sighed as he looked up where the castle wall met the gray gloomy sky.

"It's time for the rein of Sac to return." Max told the Castle of Cul. Guilt filled his stomach as a thought accrued to him. Eddward wouldn't remember him for the time they spent in the castle together. Eddward would ,with the rest of the world, would remember Max the Child of Sac for the blood that was about to cover the demon's hands.


	2. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Child

The Lonely 8 and The Forgotten Trio

 **summary:** 4 years later….

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. I wish I did though. Nat also isn't my creation and belongs to C2ndy2c1d. I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing him. Max however, if you have read 17 you know that dick is mine.(kevedd) (fantasy AU)

Kevin placed a steady hand on the large broadsword his father had given him. Green eyes scanned the cave that stood before him. A light night breeze caressed his fiery locks. Kevin gave a nod to the large man that walked delicately next to him. The olive skin man took a large breath through his nostrils and smiled to Kevin.

"The son of a shepherded smells the beast." The smiling man whispered as he nodded in the direction of the target. Kevin smiled back at the dark haired man before tighten his grip.

"Thanks Rolf." Kevin said before slowly stepping forward. "Jimmy, Sarah... Began." moments after the words left the redheads mouth a pair of children stepped forward. One of light and one of dark. They stood hand in hand in the moonless night. The one of light named Jimmy chanted incarnations while Sarah the one of dark waited. Kevin let a calm rush through his body and took the time to make sure the other three of the group were in place. Johnny stood in back of the little spell casters. His hands wrapped tightly around his trusted tree spirit infested staff as he waited and watched as the orb Jimmy had made grew larger. The larger it grew the more a shadow casted. The shadow belonged to the biggest of the group Ed. The large rather dim witted axe wielding man keep a watchful eye on his little sister sarah. She might have been an excellent dark arts user but she and jimmy were still children of 10 years old. And that's fact scared the large man.

"Hey lumpy, those two will be just fine." Kevin heard a Familiar voice from a nearby tree whisper to Ed. The voice belonged to Eddy who at the time was carving a speed charm into the tree he currently took up residence in. Ed relaxed hearing Eddy`s words and smiled dimly readying himself for battle.

"Ready Sarah." Jimmy stated calmly letting the orb melt into the group for protection. The said blonde child nodded and slipped on an eerie smile. She raised a small hand and placed it towards the cave. Her green eyes began to fill with a black swirling substance. With in second sarah's eyes were completely black and her voice sounded like it echoed with many.

"Let there be light." The small child said as she snapped her finger. At first there was nothing. Not even sound. Seconds passed before a rush of blinding bright light filled the cave. Another quite second passed before the ground began to tumble and Johnny took that as his clue to grab the spell casters and put them in Eddy's tree.

"hey kiddies." Eddy purred earning a glare from Sarah and a giggle from Jimmy. A loud and deep roar ripped them from their antics. There at the entrance of the cave face to face with Kevin stood a large bull like creature covered in flames.

" I AM DUBLIN THE DEMON OF PEEN. WHO WAKES ME?" The beast announced letting his black coal eyes pierce Kevin. The redhead stood his ground and scowled at the beast called Dublin.

"I do." Kevin answered in a calm fashion. Dublin blinked and let out a loud and deep laugh. His eyes scrunched as he focused on the much smaller human in front of his snout.

"WHO MIGHT YOU BE?" The demon snarled. Kevin chanced a step forward and placed his sword on the ground in front of Dublin. With one quick motion the redheaded man took a knee while the rest of the group watched waiting to strike if the Beast lashed out.

"I am Kevin son of Barr." Kevin said with his head bowed. "I want to know about the Forgotten Child and The son of Sac." Another louder laugh escaped into the air.

"THE SON OF BARR? YOUR FATHER DIED IN VEIN. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE BOY." Dublin seethed with hate while Kevin laid his hand on his sword." YOU WILL DIE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER BEFORE YOU. I WILL NOT TELL YOU ABOUT THE SON OF SAC." Kevin had heard enough and in one swoop he had rolled grabbing his sword, dogging the man sized hove ment for his body. The redhead swung the sword his father had given him and came down hard on the beast's neck. Rolf followed in suit and with the demon focused on kevin managed to stuck Dublin in the eye with his raptor. The beast shrieked with pain and puffed his flame out tossing Kevin and Rolf weapons and all. Both men stuck to the ground unable to move. Dublin chuckled looking at his foes lying helpless on the ground. He slowly approached Kevin.

" LIKE MY ENCHANTMENTS SON OF BARR? LOOKS LIKE YOU AND YOUR PAL WILL BE MY DINN…" Dublin wasn't able to finish and instead was thrown by Ed.

" leave Ed's friends alone evildoer." Ed roared at the beast that was picking himself up. The demon turned his rage to Ed. Dublin ran full speed head first into the large man. The ground moved and a cloud of dust and fire engulfed the pair. The demon stepped backwards a smile on his face as he watched the dust clear. To his surprise Ed stood there a smile on his face.

" that tickles." Ed laughed out. Dublin looked at the large man in awe.

" ARE YOU A HUMAN?" a voice behind the demon laughed causing Dublin to look behind him.

"Probably not." Eddy snickered out with a cocked gun in each hand. The demon looked annoyed but turned around to face Eddy.

" HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THEIR?" he asked Eddy in annoyance while stepping to the man with the guns. Dublin didn't get too close to Eddy and instead got tugged by the tail back. The beast eyed the tail puller. Ed smiled arms still wrapped around Dublin's tail. The demon turned and looked bewildered to Eddy who shrugged his shoulders in response. The beast wiggled his tail free and turned his body once again only to be greater by a new face. Johnny stood his trusty staff in hand.

"WHERE DID THE OTHER ONE GO?" Dublin asked Johnny perplexed while Eddy snuck up the demon's side.

"I'm up here." Ed answered from the tree that Sarah and Johnny occupied. The response caused Sarah to slap her face and groan while both the demon and Eddy stared at a smiling Ed dumbfounded.

"Hey, Cat got your tongue?" Johnny asked causing Dublin to break away from Ed . Johnny pounded one end of his spear into the ground causing a deep black shadow to ooze out of the crack that decorated his staff. The shadow was twice as big as Dublin with a wide mouth full of sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes.

" Hello Dublin the Demon of Peen." The Shadow said with a whispered soft voice. Eddy took one look at the shadow and jumped from his spot next to the demon and into the tree with the others. Dublin watched in confusion as Eddy scaled the tree and Ed covered the children's eyes in horror. "I'm Plank the demon eater."

"WHAT... THE... HELL?" Dublin bellowed as he snuck a peek to Kevin and Roll who were still stuck to the ground. Both wore disturbed expressions. The demon looked back to Plank and his eyes widened with fear as Plank wrapped his shadow limbs around the Beast. It didn't take long before Dublin found his way inside the shadows mouth. all was silent except for an occasional crunch. The enchantments had lifted and Rolf and Kevin could move again. The shadow called Plank finished his meal and with a creepy whisper "Delicious" -and everyone's relief- returned back to its home in Johnny's staff.

"I will never be used to that." Eddy said as he walked over and helped Kevin and Rolf to their feet. All three men shuddered and Johnny giggled and whispered to the staff. Kevin looked over the area before making a decision.

" Let's make camp here." The rest of the group nodded in agreement and sleepiness. It was well past midnight and had been midnight the night before when Rolf found the trail to the beast. Kevin let a small grin decorate his face. It had taken some time to convince this little group to join him. Rolf his oldest friend had been the easiest and -right this second- most valuable. Rolf had learned tracking at the tender age of three, a gift his father -who was world famous- gave him. No matter how famous Rex the Barbarian had gotten he loved his family and above all else his son Rolf. The expert tracker became a simple shepherded when he learned of his wife's pregnancy, and he was more proud of being a shepherd then he ever was of being a tracker. His son was just the same as his Father. More proud of being the son of a shepherded then a world famous tracker. Rex had met Kevin's father , Barr , during a time of war. Long before either men had thought of wives let alone sons. Barr decided to teach his son the trade that made him famous as Rex had with Rolf. The way of a knight. Unlike Rex, however; he stayed working for the castle and the Throne of Cul. Barr was gone from his family more often than not, but Kevin knew he had father's love. Barr made sure of that. Even in his death the knight made his last act out of love for his son. Bequeathing his enchanted sword with his last breath to Kevin.

"I'm telling MOM!" Sarah screamed causing Kevin to look towards the ruckus. Ed pouted at his sister and placed an afraid Jimmy back on the ground. The large man patted the blonde boy on top his head.

"Please Sarah, not…" Ed moved in closer to his strawberry blonde sister before whispering the rest. "mom." The redheaded swordsmen laughed, only Ed would fear his mother while 150 miles from her. Kevin and Rolf had gone all the way across to outskirts of Cul to find Ed. He was only a young man of 19 and already his strength was legendary. His mother a witch his father was unknown. What was known was his love for chickens, gravy, and the two youngest of the group. It was Ed showing off Sarah and Jimmy that let Kevin discover the best witches in Cul. They were only 8 and already they held powers only the Kanker Sisters possessed, and those three were the best in the entire three kingdoms. Jimmy held a rare gift of light. Most likely giving by his mother. No one had a clue where Jimmy came from. He was left at the door of Sarah and Ed's mother ,Eldine, as an infant. Eldine keep Jimmy, and raised him as her own. Sarah not only got her looks from Eldine but also her dark powers. Eldine wasn't the Kanker sisters, but she wasn't weak, and she loved all three of her children unconditionally. Kevin had also met Eddy because of Ed. The gun toting thief was blessed with a silver tongue. An ability only five other people have ever had. The brown haired dark eyed man had no friends and no parents. Eddy was raised in an orphanage on the outskirts of Peach Creek. Being alone had made him a thief, a, con man, and had brought him to the group. Eddy had stolen from Kevin, not just stole. He had convinced Ed to steal Kevin's sword. He didn't even have to use his limited power to do it. The con simply faked a friendship and Ed listened to any lie Eddy had to offer. It wasn't until he was cornered and his life was on the line did Eddy realize he wanted Ed's friendship for real. Kevin reluctantly let Eddy in the group, and had decided Eddy's talents could be used. Kevin's trust in Eddy is thin and he keeps a constant eye on him.

"Plank says burning wood is inhuman!" Johnny announced to Eddy who had gathered firewood with Ed. Eddy rolled his eyes and continued placing branches in a pile.

"Shove a sock in it baldy." The con artist snapped. Kevin rolled his eyes as he ushered Sarah to go start a fire. No one knew a thing about Johnny. The bald monk showed up one day and started following them around. For Weeks the teen rambled on and on about his staff named Plank, but no one had seen the tree spirit. The group honestly thought he was crazy, and Kevin ran him off twice. Johnny just never took a hint. It wasn't until they all ran into their first real fight did they have the honor to -and horror- to be introduced to Plank the Demon Eater. It has been 3 months since that day and everyone knows the same amount that they knew before. Johnny is a mystery, but a good fighter and then there's Plank. It helped seal the deal.

"Let's try and get some sleep." Kevin announced to his little group. "Tomorrow we head to Peach Creek." A collection of exhausted groans and slurs rang out. The swordsmen smiled and laid himself down next to the fire. He was rather proud of his little group. It had taken so long to find them all. The redhead let hope fill his chest as he fell asleep soundly to one thought. If anyone could find the Forgotten Child it was them.

The ground rumbled underneath Nazz feet. The blonde warrior had taken refuge behind an old abandoned cabin. She sat with her back to the large wood structure and pouted while her slender hands played nervously with the handle of her war hammer. Nazz wondered where the rest of her Trio had gone. Mostly she worried like mother missing her child for her other companions. The ground rumbled again startling the girl. The blonde decided to peek around the cabin. Her ocean blue eyes scanned the forest. It was about midday and a light mist or rain sprinkled the ground. It didn't take long before Nazz spotted what she had been searching for. The small hoard of orcs that had been stalking the three for five days stood only yards away from her safe spot behind the wooden sanctuary. The leader was riding what Nazz had thought to be a lesser demon made of earth and resembling a rather large boar. They all looked to the ground and spoke in a language Nazz didn't recognize. They were tracking her. Nazz brought herself off the ground and readied her hammer. Orcs were dumb. That was no secret. They were, however; excellent trackers and the girl knew it would be a matter of minutes before they found her. Nazz took this moment to take a headcount, her eyes counted six but she knew there could be more waiting in the dense forest. She watched the small one of the bunch point to her location.

"guess it's time." Nazz announced to her hammer. Her hand gripped the handle tightly as she waited for them. Her eyes never left the hord. All six of the orcs began to step to the cabin. The small one lead the slow charge. Seconds passed before the small orc noticed his larger companions had halted. He turned in confusion to investigate the sudden hold up. He was just in time to witness the four large orcs fall to the ground lifeless. The orc standing looked to his leader that still sat on the beast dumbfounded. It was much too late when the tracker for the orc hoard came to a conclusion to his teammates sudden cause of death. Nazz watched as the smallest of the orcs opened his mouth to warn his leader only to find a large arrow fly threw his head and pin his lifeless body to the ground. The blonde smiled as her eyes pinpointed the owner of the arrows. Double D sat high in a tree clutching the hood of his cloak to pull it down passed his eyes. Nazz could see his glowing bright sky blue eyes from her spot on the ground, and she chuckled and wondered why he even bothered hiding away under that ugly old cloth. A roar echoed through the forest ripping Nazz`s gaze from the boy in the tree. It was her turn. Double D had made quick work of the rest, but the leader still stood. He was covered in armor and Nazz knew it would be hard for the cloak clad man to hit him. She quickly made her presence known to the grey humanoid creature and the demon he road.

"Hi, ugly" she said with a frightening calm. The orc sat stoic atop his beast and stared down at the woman. A small silent moment passed before the leader of the orcs gave the order to charge. Nazz stood her ground and scowled as the beast rider got closer. The orc had gotten a yard from Nazz before -to both Nazz and the orcs surprise- the ground opened up and both beast and orc fell in. As quickly as it opened it closed back up. Nazz looked to the ground in annoyance, her confusion long gone.

"I was so gonna kill him, you know." Nazz yelled towards the trees. "Get out here Nat."as soon as the words left her lips the teal haired dragon of the trio made himself known.

"Don't be mad cutie." Nat purred out quickly closing the gap between himself and the blonde. "I have complete confidence in your ability. Just not in our ability to finish this quickly. We have to be in Peach Creek by noon." Nazz nodded in approval. She knew he was right. They still needed to rest. It wasn't all that far from Peach Creek, but the battle would have been long. They needed to make camp, eat, and relax.

"Where's bright eyes Mc hottie?" Nazz scowled at Nat before pointing to his tree top spot. Nat smiled his question being answered and began to approach Double D's tree. "Hey beautiful!" The teal haired man yelled out. " wanna jump?" Double D smiled down at the dragon and without warning leaped to him. Nat in response opened his arms wide and steadied himself. It was less than a second before he had an arm full of the blue eyed man."Hello bright eyes." The dragon said lovingly as he brought Double D in for a hug. Double D hugged back tight.

"Hello Nathan." Double D said with a giggle. Nat gently put the small man down onto the ground. "I think it would be wise of us to camp here." Nat and Nazz shared a nod of agreement. "wonderful, I noticed a spring. I would enjoy washing up before our meal." Double D smiled as he put down his very large bow he had strapped to his back for his leap to Nat.

"Want me to wash you?" Nat asked seductively. Double D blushed while he removed his cloak . His raven black hair dropped to his waist and bangs covered a scar above his unearthly glowing sky blue eyes. Nat let his eyes scan over the smaller man. He was beautiful inside and out. His looks seemed otherworldly and Double D's intelligence was the highest Nat and Nazz had encountered. Nat gazed at the blushing slightly uncomfortable raven haired boy until an accurately placed punched to the kidney knocked the teal haired dragon to his knees. A loud raspy hiss slipped past the dragon's lips. The action caused Double D to place his hands over his soft lips in slight worry.

"Leave him be, you Letcher." Nazz said her small but mighty fists still clenched ready to deliver another blow if needed.

"I can wash you too doll face." Nat managed to huff out. The dragon still laid on the ground his hand sat protectively across his groan incase his mouth got him a skillfully hit to his nether region. Nat didn't think Nazz would, but he also didn't think she could eat three stacks of ribs. She proved that theory wrong in the last town they passed. So there he sat on the ground his hand covering his most precious body part. Double D let a laugh interrupt the atmosphere causing both parties to look towards the gap toothed young man.

"You both look ridiculous." Double D contained his laugh as he gathered what he would need to get clean. He gave a wave to his companions and began his journey. It would be a short rest, but the dark haired beauty knew they would stay a few days in Peach Creek. His only worry was about Nat's _friend. Could they trust him. Double D shook his head of these thoughts. He trusted Nat he would trust Nats judgment in companions. Slight guilt filled the man and a sigh escaped. Double D loved Nat and Nazz. They had been more than he needed in friendships, and when he began this quest they didn't question it. They followed no words of cynicism. They didn't once make fun of him like everyone else had and he loved them for that. Double D knew he would find the tree that haunted his dreams and if trying to find this Forgotten Child was the key he was more the ready to lend his talents to Nat's friend. Even if nothing came from their search Double D figured he could still explore the world with his friends. The small man slipped his finger through his long hair and looked to the water his thoughts still focused on his friends. A smile decorated his face as he hummed to himself. Double D was ready for his adventure and felt much more excited to met this Kevin Nat talked so much about, and he would this time tomorrow._

" _To Peach Creek."_


End file.
